


Cup of Coffee

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint realized he was in love with Natasha when she handed him a cup of coffee one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I made up a bunch of headcanon facts about Clint and Natasha (which are [here](http://brbshittoavenge.tumblr.com/tagged/avengers-headcanon)) and decided to write little fics based on them.
> 
> Feedback makes me a happy fangirl! :D

"Ngh."

"Good morning to you, too, Barton," she said, smirking at him.

The commissary was always filled with fucking morning people, and Clint hated every single one of them. There was something seriously wrong with you if you were all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at five in the fucking morning.

Natasha wasn't particularly bushy-tailed (and she would kill him if he ever said that to her), but she was on what was probably her third cup of coffee, so that added a little brightness to her eyes.

He really liked her eyes.

"How did you even manage to walk down here if you're still asleep?" she teased.

"Ngh."

Rolling her eyes at him, she got up and disappeared from his line of vision (he wasn't about to move his head to watch her go, even if he did like the way her hips swayed). Agent What's His Face was chattering too fucking loudly to Agent Whatever Her Name Is at the next table, and Clint was giving serious thought to strangling them both.

And then there was coffee in front of him.

He lifted his head off of the table and got a clearer look at an enormous cup full of the sweet nectar of life, held in Natasha's graceful hand.

"Two sugars and skim milk," she said simply, sitting back down across from him and taking another gulp of her own coffee.

He took a long drag from his cup, and goddamn, it was exactly how he liked it.

Natasha gave him a half-smile over the rim of her cup, and realization hit him like a bolt of lightning.

He really wanted to say, "I love you," but he just said, "Thanks."


End file.
